


Feeling Better LJ? (CP Smut)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, Depression, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Smut, bad at comforting, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: LJ has felt empty once in his life, but the anxiety of his fear is creeping up again. Being the "good" guy Jeff is, he decides to help the clown out.





	Feeling Better LJ? (CP Smut)

(request from KiarytheWolf!)

Third POV.

As with normal killing sprees, it was no fun without the police arriving to see the gruesome display. However, this night was different, in a small and barely noticeable way. LJ wasn’t smiling, he wasn’t happy, he wasn’t even giggling when he cut open his victim. He was just calmly stuffing the candy in the child before noticing red and blue lights outside the house. More humans were getting security for their houses so it was almost impossible to sneak into a house without tripping the alarm. The only CP’s that could manage it were the ones that could go through tech, or the more ghost like ones that could teleport or phase. But nope, LJ just opened the back door and walked in. It was getting rather boring and dull, so the clown opened the nearest window and climbed out, walking towards the woods without looking back at the gathering police. 

Something in him felt empty, almost the same emptiness he had felt when Isaac had left him in his box. This sucking, pulsating, and voidless feeling all harnessed in his body. It was almost painful and made it complicated for the killer to walk without curling up. He wasn’t sick, not that he could tell, no fever or cough. Yet, there was something chewing on his mind, and he knew it wasn’t a bug. No, this was a bit more permanent, and it was going to cost his sanity if he wasn’t careful. Most CP’s go through their “acceptance” of being killers, or deny the fact anything was their fault, commonly called PRC. LJ has accepted that he became the killer on his own terms, staying in the box to let himself rot and become depressed. But why was he feeling like this? He’s accepted it and there should be no more pain, plus it was months ago since the PRC.

LJ sluggishly made his way into the mansion, passing several CP’s that didn’t seem to notice his presence. He ghostly passed through the mansion, heading straight to his room, but bumping into Candypop on the way.

“Oops! Sorry LJ!” Candypop laughed gleefully, almost crazily. “What’s going on with you? You look tired.”

Candypop was a good friend but LJ didn’t feel happy even just hearing his voice. “I’m fine, just going to bed.”

Candypop blinked in confusion, his lips pursing a little as he watched his usually laughing friend retreated to his room. The blue haired clown thought for a moment before rushing downstairs, and immediately jumping onto Jeff who had just arrived home. They fell over with a crash and a few cusses, Candypop sitting on top of Jeff’s back and Jeff’s face smudged to the floor.

“Candypop…” The killer groaned, his voice down a couple notches.

“Yeah Jeff?” The clown chuckled.

“Tell me...what do you get with a annoyed killer and a clown..?”

“Ummm..scolding?”

“Wrong MotherFucker!” Jeff shouted, instantly getting up and knocking Candypop off him, turning around and nearly slashing the clown’s face with his knife. A fast as Jeff squng, Candypop rolled to the side and got up, laughing as he kept dodging Jeff’s swings. “Come on Jeff i need to talk to you!” 

“You can talk when you’re laying in Dr.Smiley’s hospital bed!” Jeff yelled, chasing after the laughing clown. As the chase continued, many CP’s easily passed by or dodged them, even Splendor picked Sally up for a brief moment as the two ran by. 

Candypop flipped back onto one of the chandeliers and watched in amusement as Jeff glared at him, like a child being forced away from his favorite toy or treat. “Now that I have your attention, do you know what’s with LJ?”

“Jack?” Jeff raises a brow, putting his knife in his hoodie pocket. “What about him?” 

“He’s acting a bit sour, or just really quiet. He actually looked..sick you know? Just not our normal Laughing Jack.” Candypop shrugged and leaned on the chandelier.

“And why am i the person to go to about this?” Jeff grumbled and crossed his arms.

“Because you’re his friend~” Candypop teased. “And plus he likes to open to you more.”

“That’s because compared to you, I actually can keep a secret.” Jeff huffed and sighed. “Alright I’ll go see the big lug.” He gave in and walked upstairs, figuring that is where LJ would be.

Jeff thought of all the things he could do to Candypop later when LJ was taken care of, after all what could make the ‘great Laughing Jack’ so quiet? He and LJ were close, this was true, but it was not like they were together. As he approached the black painted door, he knocked quietly at first, then louder when he got no reply. Again, not a word or sound. Was he asleep? “LJ? Hey man are you awake?”

“Who is it?” The groggy voice came. Ah, he may have been asleep.

“It’s just Jeff, can I come in?” Jeff called back. A couple seconds and the door was opened, LJ was already in his white tanktop and black sweat pants for the night. His eyes were actually red and there was a small wetness down his cheeks. 

“Come in.” LJ replied in exhaustion. Jeff nodded and stepped in, the room seemed normal but the atmosphere was tense. LJ took a seat on his bed and looked at the floor, resting his elbows on his legs. “What do you need Jeff?”

And that’s not right, he never would just say his name so casually. Jeff sat next to the clown and huffed. “Came to see what was bugging you, clearly you were crying.”

“It’s nothing big Jeff, I think a little depression decided to visit is all.” LJ explained plainly and wiped his eyes, even though no tears were there.

“Bullshit, anything that gets you upset must be big. I mean, you never get upset.” Jeff tried, he didn’t have the best way with words.

“Jeff, i don’t think I even know.” LJ shrugged and layed down.

Ok this was getting him nowhere. Jeff sighed and tapped his foot on the ground, slowly he moved a hand onto LJ’s shoulder. “Are you..thinking about your past? Being trapped in that box?”

LJ glanced up at Jeff, saying nothing but it was clear that Jeff hit something inside LJ. “Is it the thought of Isaac and how he left?” Jeff pressed on.

This time LJ looked away and his dark eyes glimmered from the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Jeff knew at this point LJ was thinking of the cold loneliness from being trapped in his box. It wasn’t uncommon for CP’s to get depressed or mad from their past, but for older or more mature CP’s it was rarely seen. Jeff didn’t know what he could say, being sorrowful wouldn’t help or empathetic. Jeff leaned over and hugged LJ as best as he could in the clowns curled position.

No sound was made, not even when LJ was crying, it was mute shaking as tears streamed down his cheeks again. Jeff kept hugging LJ, eventually moving to curl up behind him, his head rested on LJ’s shoulder. The quivering of the clown didn’t phase him or make him panic, but Jeff couldn’t sympathize with LJ. LJ lived a life of loneliness for years, and Jeff had lived loneliness but his blood lust sheltered the lack of comfort from other people. Jeff silently waited and began to pet LJ’s head, playing with his hair, to the point that the clown at least stopped shaking. Finally, Jeff knew what to say.

“You’re not alone.” Jeff whispered to him, this seemed to make all movement from LJ freeze. At first Jeff figured he said something stupid and lifted off of the clown. “I mean..you have all of us, even if some of us are assholes..or kids, but the point is that you make us happy and lively.”

He still had a hand on LJ’s shoulder, feeling the muscles tense then relax at Jeff’s words. Jeff didn’t know what to say now, he fucked it up. LJ wouldn’t even look at him or say anything. The killer shook his head and stood up. “Just was letting you know that.”

He only took two steps away from the bed before a hand grasped the back of his hoodie, making him look back at the clown. His tears were drying but he didn’t say anything. And he didn’t have to. Jeff removed LJ’s hand from his hoodie and sat on the bed again, letting the clown embrace him.

“It was scary..” LJ spoke, his voice strained but Jeff listened. “The paint i wore washed away with every moment I feared Isaac wouldn’t come back..then when there was no color I had no warmth. I tried to hug myself, to get even just a pinch of that warmth, but I couldn’t.”

That explains the scratch marks, Jeff thought, he had seen his back before and barely noticeable lines were left behind on his back. But the thing that made him most curious in the past about them were they looked like human scratch marks, but no human could scratch that deep into skin unless they were in severe pain.

“I wouldn’t know what that feels like.” Jeff replied. “My love of killing was the only thing that kept me going.”

“Then you’re stronger than me.” LJ joked lightly, the corners of his mouth lifting into a grin.

“No...that’s far from the truth LJ.” Jeff said and moved away from his embrace. LJ seemed disappointed by the action and Jeff cursed internally. Back to square one.

Jeff took a deep inhale and exhale before moving to LJ’s cheek, pecking his cheek lightly. “You’re not alone idiot, so stop being so fucking weird.”

LJ seemed to light up from Jeff’s action and words, his smile grew and he nodded. “What was the kiss for?”

“It wasn’t a kiss!” Jeff hissed, warmth rising to his cheeks. “It’s called a peck shit head, a kiss is on the lips.”

Those words he immediately regretted as LJ’s smile shifted to a sly grin. “Oh? Here let me fix that.”

Jeff almost jumped off the bed when LJ grabbed him, pulling him close despite the protests, and kissed Jeff. LJ nearly chuckled at Jeff’s pointless squirming, and wrapped his arms around Jeff to prevent any movement. Jeff managed to break away from the kiss, turning his head away and glaring at LJ from the corner of his vision. 

“The fuck are you kissing me for?!” Jeff snapped, but LJ just laughed and hugged him closer. 

“Well you made me feel better so I want to return the favor.” LJ smirked and moved his hand up the back of Jeff’s hoodie and shirt.

“This isn’t necessary you pervy clown!” Jeff squirmed, pressing his foot to LJ’s gut.

“But don’t you want me to be happy like you?” LJ whined, pouting at Jeff.

Jeff’s eye twitched a little and put his hand on LJ’s face to push him away. “Don’t give me that look!”

LJ grew mildly agitated and lifted Jeff’s hoodie and shirt over his head to block his vision, diving straight down to kiss his chest. From the force that Jeff’s hoodie was thrown over his head, Jeff fell onto his back while struggling to remove his hoodie now. “LJ! You Fucker!”

“You could say that~” LJ chuckled and licked one of Jeff’s nipples.

“JACK FUCK OFF!” Jeff almost screamed, his back instinctively arching.

~Outside The Room~

Ben and EJ were walking,attempting to get to EJ’s room for the night. Ben’s ears twitched at the sound of Jeff’s yelling and he looked to LJ’s door. EJ only stopped to look at Ben. “Something wrong?”

“Should we be helping him or leaving them?” Ben asked, pointing to the door. Although he suggested help it was clear that Ben wasn’t wanting to.

“JACK GET YOU HANDS OFF ME!” Jeff scream caused both killers to jump.

EJ and Ben looked at the door for a second as there was still cusses and laughter coming from the door. The two looked at eachother and Ben bit his lip to conceal his rising laughter. EJ just grinned under his mask and took Ben’s hand. “Nah, he’ll be alright.”

~In LJ’s room~

Jeff gasped as LJ licked his member, how the clown succeeded in removing his pants he didn’t know, but he managed to remove his hoodie. He felt all his blood go south, knowing there was no point in trying to stop LJ now. Struggled moans and gasps passed his lips as the monochrome clown began to take his member into his mouth, his tongue rubbing the tip. Jeff felt his face burning, watching LJ suck him off, and what made him blush more was LJ’s dark eyes watch him in return.

LJ’s eyes were filled with lust and amusement, watching Jeff’s surprised but also lewdish face. In a way, dominating this time bomb was a turn on for him, knowing this guy would probably stab his back if he wasn’t careful. He continued to suck on Jeff’s member as Jeff’s fingers thread through his hair. LJ groaned slightly at the fingers digging into his skull, and Jeff moaned as LJ began to suck faster, bobbing his head. 

“F-fuck! Jack!” Jeff moaned, panting a little at the sudden pressure in his gut. He doesn’t jack off as much as he should.

LJ groaned as a bittersweet taste greeted him, and he pulled away. He licked his lips and smirked at Jeff that was trying to catch his breath. “You still with me here?”

“Fuck you LJ..” Jeff growled and looked at him with a glare. “Are you satisfied now?”

“Come on Jeff, you didn’t like it?” LJ teased, leaning over him and cupping Jeff’s face. Jeff glared but then blushed, looking away. “Jeff, let me do you this favor in return.”

“Is it really a favor for me or you?” Jeff questioned and LJ looked away for a second before smiling. 

“Only if you want it.” LJ said, and Jeff’s blush returned.

“Don’t be a fucking sap. Just...get on with it.” Jeff grumbled, and yanked LJ’s head closer, kissing him roughly.

LJ moaned a bit and kissed back, stripping off his own clothes, and for the time Jeff’s member was rising again. LJ kept their lips together, nipping at Jeff’s lip every now and then. In return Jeff opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to play in an erotic dance. Moans filled the room, and surprisingly Jeff was enjoying himself. Although he wasn’t expecting to have sex tonight, he was enjoying the treatment. 

LJ’s fingers moved to Jeff’s entrance and lightly circled the ring, making Jeff gasp into the kiss. Two of the long fingers slipped inside of Jeff, making Jeff hiss in pain. LJ didn’t see the point in making lube, considering Jeff was going to ask him not to be sappy again. He thrust the fingers deep, digging into Jeff, the pale killer squirmed and glared at LJ. Seeing that LJ has had enough fun he took the chance and bit into LJ’s shoulder, making LJ hiss in pain. 

But the clown chuckled and moved to kiss Jeff’s cheek, licking slightly at the blood. This made Jeff relax and moan as the fingers rubbed his walls. LJ growled as Jeff bit him again, a good sign of ‘get moving’, LJ snickered and removed his fingers. “Are you sure that you’re ready?”

“Jack, if you don’t get your cock in me i’m going to stab this knife through your back.” Jeff spoke and moved the blade close to LJ’s back.

“When did you grab-” LJ was about to question, but feeling the blade he decided not to ask. Forgetting that Jeff was not someone to trifle with. 

Jeff smirked at LJ’s surprise and crossed his legs around LJ’s waist, moving the knife away. LJ saw no point in keeping him waiting and moved his member to the ring of muscles, and knowing Jeff he’s not going to want LJ to be careful. Without hesitation LJ snapped his hips forwards, pushing his member all the way, Jeff hissing in pain as he bit LJ’s hand that was near him. LJ watched Jeff carefully and kissed Jeff’s neck, licking his neck to make him relax. 

Jeff could smell the blood that was seeping from his entrance, but it was somehow even more of a turn on. LJ gently rocked his hips before lightly thrusting, even if Jeff didn’t want to be sappy he wasn’t going to let him stay in pain. He continued to thrust carefully and watched Jeff slowly relax. LJ leaned down and kissed Jeff, and Jeff responded quickly and kissed back, moaning into the kiss. The gentle love making continued, both seemed at a mutual understanding of what they needed. LJ maybe was feeling better, but he wanted to hold Jeff more than anything, and Jeff was surprisingly enjoying this soft treatment. 

LJ brought Jeff onto his lap, making him sink onto LJ’s member. Jeff gasped as his eyes widened and yelled in pleasure, rocking himself harder on LJ. LJ moaned and hugged Jeff closer, kissing Jeff’s neck, sucking at small parts of his neck. At the moment the two killers were stuck with one and another in a lustful bond. They held onto each other as LJ picked up his speed and Jeff gripped onto his shoulders to add his own movement. Jeff had to kiss LJ to silence his moans, not wanting anyone to question tomorrow. Feeling LJ’s cock slide against his inner walls made Jeff’s mind hazy, especially if LJ managed to hit his prostate. 

As they both fell their climax coming Jeff pulled away from the sloppy kiss and whispered to LJ. “I’ll...s-stay with you.” 

LJ almost stopped for a moment but kissed Jeff again and pounded into Jeff’s prostate. At this moment Jeff was trying to scream through the kiss, loving the feeling of his on-coming climax. Their climax hit hard, LJ staying in Jeff as his cum filled Jeff to the brim. Jeff pulled away and yelled in pleasure from the warmth of the cum, his own sperm covering his and LJ’s stomachs.

They panted for a while, holding each other, and listening to their breaths. After a moment LJ smiled and nuzzled Jeff. “did you mean it..?”

Jeff blushed a bit and huffed. “Do i have a choice? Everyone keeps saying i’m the only one that can help you.”

LJ chuckled softly and nodded. “That is true..very true.”


End file.
